The Compendium
The Compendium is a collective pool of information from 1001 Bloggers, Questers, and others about where to find some of the harder-to-find films on the List. If you have a film that you're having some real problems locating, check here for some answers, and if they don't help, add it to the list and see if anyone can help you out! Tips on Locating Rare Films *Check your local libraries - many have some older and foreign films that otherwise would be hard to find. If your library doesn't have the film you're looking for, you can use Worldcat.com to see if it's in another library system, i.e. a college library or a public library in another city. Once you locate the film, you can always have it sent to your library through Inter-Library Loan (ILL). *Amazon.com - if you've exhausted all the resources in your area, and desperately need to get a copy of a film (and have the cash to buy them), Amazon has many copies of the rarer films available for purchase, if need be. *Netflix (and other online streaming websites) - Netflix has both physical dvds as well as online streaming versions of many films that otherwise would not be available to you, as does Hulu Plus, Amazon Instant Video, and more. Try checking here if you have a membership; it is often worth it, and an invaluable resource on your quest. *YouTube - many older and foreign films (and some more recent ones, some with questionable legality) can be found whole or in segmented form on YouTube; the quality might not be the best, but at least you still get to see the flick. *TCM, AMC, and other cable networks - TCM and AMC are two cable networks devoted to showing movies (or mostly movies); TCM in particular is commercial-free and shows thousands of classic films, many on the list, and many that can't be found on TCM are often found on AMC. Other networks may occasionally have special showings of a particular film as well; make sure you check your cable listings for any upcoming movies. If all of these resources have been exhausted, and you still cannot locate a copy of a film, check below to see if others have found a working copy on the internet, or add it to the list and see if anyone can help you. Currently Unavailable Films Any films in the Compendium that currently do not have any working links and are thus unavailable, please list here: Films That Have Become Available The films listed here were once in the Compendium because Netflix did not offer them. Rather than only remove them from the list, causing someone to wonder why something disappeared, this section will record those films that have become available. 162. The Magnificent Ambersons - 1942 207. The Stranger - 1946 (May 25, 2013) (Note: Netflix has this available under "Film Noir Collection: The Stranger". They have an additional entry for this same film, as just "The Stranger", that is not available.) 251. Diary of a Country Priest (Journal d'un cure de campagne) - 1951 (March 12, 2013) 336. Gunfight at the O.K. Corral - 1957 484. Weekend - 1967 524. Tristana - 1970 (June 12, 2013) 548. WR: Mysteries of the Organism (W.R. - Misterije organizma) - 1971 (May 25, 2013) 618. Deewaar (The Wall) - 1975 650. Man of Marble (Czlowiek z marmuru) - 1977 (March 12, 2013) 998. Rosetta - 1999 1141. The Kid with a Bike (Le gamin au velo) - 2011 Films That Are Only Available Via Streaming The films listed here are those where Netflix does not offer a DVD version of the film, but does offer it via their Instant Streaming service. Since movies are regularly removed from this streaming service, with only a few days notice, the films listed below are the ones that you may want to watch sooner rather than later. 502. David Holzman's Diary - 1968 (expiring July 1, 2016) 826. Landscape in the Mist (Topio stin omichli) - 1988 (expiring March 1, 2014) 835. The Cook, the Thief, His Wife, and Her Lover - 1989 (expiring January 1, 2016) Films That Have Become Unavailable The films listed here were offered by Netflix when the Compendium was created, and may be offered again someday, but right now they are not. These are the films that specifically have been added to the Compendium since its creation in spring 2012. 4. Les Vampires - 1915 (added March 1, 2013) 114. Stella Dallas - 1937 (added April 1, 2013) 300. Artists and Models - 1955 (added April 7, 2013) 346. Man of the West - 1958 (added October 10, 2012) 426. The Nutty Professor - 1963 (added April 1, 2013) 701. Man of Iron - 1981 (added May 2, 2013) 762. Shoah - 1985 (added March 12, 2013) Note: only the first disc is unavailable from Netflix 900. Thirty-Two Short Films About Glenn Gould - 1993 (added May 2, 2013) 964. Deconstructing Harry - 1997 (added October 10, 2012) 1001. Attack the Gas Station! - 1999 (added March 8, 2013) The Compendium Please add films in the order they appear on the list numerically. A viewable and downloadable version of the list, complete with tracking columns for which films have been reviewed by the 1,001 Movies You Must See Before You Die Blog Club, and which films are available via Netflix, can be found here: http://www.listsfromchip.blogspot.com/2012/05/1001-movies-you-must-see-before-you-die.html In regards to the sources for the films below: Note 1: any files ending in .001, .002, etc need to be combined with 7zip or HJSplit before unzipping. Any files ending with .rar need Winrar, which can also handle .7z files. Note 2: Some of the sources below may not contain English subtitles. Those can usually be found at one of the following sites. You may have to try a few different ones first to get subtitles that line up with the dialogue. http://subscene.com/search.aspx http://en.podnapisi.net/en/ppodnapisi/search http://www.opensubtitles.org/en/search Note 3: Some Youtube links are for non-English language films that do not have English subtitles for them. There are two ways of addressing this: A. Save the video off from Youtube, then use one of the sites above to get English subtitles to play with the video. You may have to try a few different ones first to get subtitles that line up with the dialogue. B. Youtube offers a service for translating the subtitles on the fly to English. If you see a "CC" on the lower right of the video window then click on it. Now click the down arrow in the popup. Choose "Translate Captions". Click on the "Afrikaans" in the window that appears then scroll down to find "English". Click on it, then click on "OK" in this window. You will now have English subtitles in the streaming video. Note 4: Compendium users are recommended to download VLC Media Player to view these links, if you haven't already. It's a multi-purpose, multi-codec video/audio player that can handle just about any piece of media it comes across. Anything you've gotten from the Compendium that doesn't work in VLC, or any other media player you have, mention in the comments and we'll see if we can help you out. Note 5: There are currently (March 12, 2013) 147 movies unavailable via Netflix. Most are listed below with alternative sources. 4. Les Vampires - 1915 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL829558FD89E2CB59 8. Within Our Gates - 1920 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1E0NrcnwAE 11. The Phantom Carriage (Körkarlen) - 1921 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hg7hAwUGQmo Also available on Hulu +. 12. The Smiling Madame Beudet (La souriante Madame Beudet) - 1922 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6V6NnBAPqlo Download video and use these subtitles: http://www.opensubtitles.org/en/subtitles/3248514/la-souriante-madame-beudet-en 23. The Great White Silence - 1924 Working Copy: http://avaxhome.ws/video/Format/documentary/The.Great.White.Silence.1924.DVDRip.html 24. Greed - 1924 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwLtqHlR6dQ 26. The Eagle - 1925 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2E7K596VuSo This film is also available on Amazon Prime. 30. The Big Parade - 1925 Working Copy: links coming 39. Napoleon - 1927 Working Copy: big file, better picture quality - http://netfolder.in/folder.php?folder_id=SJI8vwL 41. The Crowd - 1928 Working Copy: links coming 57. Limite - 1931 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZ_Zwh3u2SI 65. The Bitch (La chienne) - 1931 Working Copy: links coming 70. Shanghai Express - 1932 Working Copy: links added Sep 27, 2013 so get them while you can. http://www.sendspace.com/file/p0gtl5 http://www.sendspace.com/file/7shbqg http://www.sendspace.com/file/x5du8c 74. Me and My Gal - 1932 Working Copy: links added Sep 27, 2013 so get them while you can. http://www.sendspace.com/file/yg5hmc http://www.sendspace.com/file/5w9mj4 http://www.sendspace.com/file/kxbyan http://www.sendspace.com/file/nksfop 77. The Bitter Tea of General Yen - 1933 Working Copy: links added Sep 27, 2013 so get then while you can. http://www.sendspace.com/file/l2z2oq http://www.sendspace.com/file/qa63hp http://www.sendspace.com/file/zw63md 83. Land Without Bread (Las hurdes) - 1933 Working Copy: http://www.sendspace.com/file/ehabt5 Added Sep 27, 2013 so get it while it lasts. 84. Sons of the Desert - 1933 Working Copy: links coming 88. The Goddess (Shen nu) - 1934 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vw-jEWy8HeQ 108. Dodsworth - 1936 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCMkRblKDuU&list=PLEB7B4DD423212DEE 109. A Day in the Country (Partie de campagne) - 1936 Working Copy: links coming 114. Stella Dallas - 1937 Working Copy: links coming 123. The Baker's Wife (La femme du boulanger) - 1938 Working Copy: links coming 128. Wuthering Heights - 1939 Working Copy: links coming 139. The Story of the Last Chrysthanemum (Zangiku monogatari) - 1939 Working Copy: links coming This film is also available on Hulu+. 146. The Mortal Storm - 1940 Working Copy: links coming 161. To Be or Not to Be - 1942 Working Copy: links coming 172. The Man in Grey - 1943 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ek2G7i_yhu8 182. Murder, My Sweet (Farewell, My Lovely) - 1944 Working Copy: links coming DVD copies of this film exist. Check your local library, interlibrary loan, and WorldCat. 190. The Battle of San Pietro - 1945 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xssaWNoWq3E 210. Odd Man Out - 1947 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WY7BIcV8WNE 213. Letter from an Unknown Woman - 1948 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTJXM17NyoU 214. Secret Beyond the Door - 1948 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OboRwhcYqrQ 226. The Reckless Moment - 1949 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0a4MhuTBUw&list=PL8C4069CC6F4D3744 241. The Young and the Damned (Los olvidados) - 1950 Working Copy: links coming 247. Pandora and the Flying Dutchman - 1951 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWSu6a0St6Y 250. The Lavender Hill Mob - 1951 Working Copy: links coming 255. Europa '51 - 1952 Working Copy: http://www.filestube.com/f8FnXd50ScykiPdR39qobN/Rossellini-Roberto-Europa-51.html 263. The Big Sky - 1952 Working Copy: links coming 275. Viaggio in Italia (Journey to Italy) - 1953 Working Copy: You need to watch all six parts. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4R_VYOnZ_8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VOKIox69kA8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7JS5fJ9MPQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQZOuYXgKfk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pop5DlxzBxA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1A_lKyMzKk 292. Johnny Guitar - 1954 Working Copy: links coming 297. Pather Panchali - 1955 Working Copy: links coming 300. Artists and Models - 1955 Working Copy: links coming Note that the movie is available on Amazon Prime Instant Streaming. it still? - Sep 27 2013 302. The Mad Masters (Les maitres fous) - 1955 Working Copy: Links added September 13, 2013 http://www.sendspace.com/file/t2kxoc http://www.sendspace.com/file/nrqpus http://www.sendspace.com/file/0hchyl http://www.sendspace.com/file/ps1toi 303. Hill 24 Doesn't Answer (Giv'a 24 Eina Ona) - 1955 Working Copy: Links added September 13, 2013 http://www.sendspace.com/file/x81y7k http://www.sendspace.com/file/exdshg http://www.sendspace.com/file/m0wokq http://www.sendspace.com/file/8omfvc http://www.sendspace.com/file/le7rco http://www.sendspace.com/file/j0napk http://www.sendspace.com/file/kt7obf http://www.sendspace.com/file/vo6h2h 307. The Man with the Golden Arm - 1955 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUBrGuIvOoM 322. A Man Escaped (Un condamne a mort s'est echappe ou le vent souffle ou il veut) - 1956 Working Copy: links coming Film is also available on Hulu Plus. 339. Aparajito (The Unvanquished) - 1957 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dn1yrEKxqQI 342. Bharat Mata (Mother India) - 1957 Working Copy: links coming Also currently available for rental on the VuDu streaming service. it still? - sep 27, 2013 345. The Defiant Ones - 1958 Working Copy: links coming Also currently available for rental on the VuDu streaming service. it still? - Sep 27, 2013 346. Man of the West - 1958 Working Copy: links coming Film is also available for rental through Amazon Instant Video. it still? - Sep 27, 2013 364. The World of Apu (Apur Sansar) - 1959 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ro-AQvbXb5c 368. Saturday Night and Sunday Morning - 1960 Working Copy: links coming 371. Rocco and His Brothers (Rocco e i suoi fratelli) - 1960 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSZPH06NaQA&list=PL486A7E4DA2FEA171&index=1 376. Hanyo (The Housemaid) - 1960 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5acgtKKMpS8 377. The Cloud-Capped Star (Meghe Dhaka Tara) - 1960 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JsEjvgIjfo 387. Lola - 1961 Working Copy: links coming 394. Chronique D'un Ete (Chronicle of a Summer) - 1961 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bESrAdqNSiw See Note 3 above for how to watch this with English subtitles. 403. Heaven and Earth Magic - 1962 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbjSSyAo9WA 406. O Pagador de Promessas (Keeper of Promises aka The Given Word) - 1962 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOjTkLBIV0I See Note 3 above for how to watch this with English subtitles. 415. Passenger (Pasazerka) - 1963 Working Copy: links coming 416. The Servant - 1963 Working Copy: links coming 417. Flaming Creatures - 1963 Working Copy: http://www.ubu.com/film/smith-jack_flaming.html 424. Blonde Cobra - 1963 Working Copy: http://www.ubu.com/film/jacobs_blonde.html or: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKeTjjNRjgw 425. The Cool World - 1963 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rq7glYoJos Note: the video starts with a French host, but the film is in English. 426. The Nutty Professor - 1963 Working Copy: http://depositfiles.com/files/kxy0pv5wl 428. Mediterranee - 1963 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVrH4d900wY 440. Before the Revolution (Prima della rivoluzione) - 1964 Working Copy: links coming 442. Deus e o Diabo na Terra do Sol (Black God, White Devil) - 1964 Working Copy: links coming 444. The Umbrellas of Cherbourg (Les parapluies de Cherbourg) - 1964 Working Copy: links coming 452. Tokyo Olympiad (Tokyo orimpikku) - 1965 Working Copy: links coming 456. De Man Die Zijn Haar Kort Liet Knippen (The Man Who Had His Hair Cut Short) - 1965 Working Copy: links coming 458. Chimes at Midnight (Campanadas a medianoche) - 1965 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xf6fxz1mI6g 459. Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill! - 1965 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-0AJXt-p11g 460. Vinyl - 1965 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuENhAm5Tks&list=UUbiSyre5QKzjJkbGd1nBWNw&index=1&feature=plcp 464. The Golden Thread (Subarnarekha) - 1965 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVEgAPyps3M 465. Hold Me While I'm Naked - 1966 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QL3yU3fyxo 470. Seconds - 1966 Working Copy: links coming 475. Report - 1967 Working Copy: link coming 486. Wavelength - 1967 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBOzOVLxbCE 488. Entranced Earth (Terra em Transe) - 1967 Working Copy: links coming 490. Marketa Lazarova - 1967 Working Copy: links coming 494. Viy - 1967 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjiB6aWp5wQ 503. Memories of Underdevelopment (Memorias del subdesarollo) - 1968 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37PS0A_chbc 504. High School - 1969 Working Copy: links coming 509. Shame (Skammen) - 1968 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKOc3QqkkN8&list=PLF522A0221E4A4AA5&index=1 520. Lucia - 1969 Working Copy: links coming 529. Deep End - 1970 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 530. La Strategia del Ragno (The Spider's Stratagem) - 1970 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqQ0TzKqY3k 531. The Ear (Ucho) - 1970 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 540. The Garden of the Finzi-Continis (Il giardino dei Finzi Contini) - 1970 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 553. Red Psalm (Meg ker a nep) - 1972 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdYQZW4voKk See Note 3 above for how to watch this with English subtitles. 556. Sweet Sweetback's Baadasssss Song - 1971 Working Copy: Both parts have to be watched for the whole movie. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUyQL75efpc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMm6XLT0r7g 573. The Heartbreak Kid - 1972 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eohrZLdf2g 576. Sleuth - 1972 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M27132uLQm0 572. Fat City - 1972 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 579. The Mother and the Whore (La maman et la putain) - 1973 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 595. Turkish Delight (Turks fruit) - 1973 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 611. Celine and Julie Go Boating (Celine et Julie vont en bateau) - 1974 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNG0TU96fV0&list=PL5665FA702ABF314F 627. India Song - 1975 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/user/8punctuated8?feature=watch 621. The Nail of Brightness (Maynila: Sa mga kuko ng liwanag) - 1975 Working Copy: http://rundown-zoo.blogspot.com/2011/01/maynila-sa-kuko-ng-liwanag.html 616. The Travelling Players (O thiasos) - 1975 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVWGs5scySI 649. Last Chants for a Slow Dance - 1977 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 644. Ceddo - 1977 Working Copy: http://scalisto.blogspot.com/2009/11/ousmane-sembene-ceddo-1977.html 645. The American Friend (Der Amerikanische Freund) - 1977 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 654. Soldier of Orange (Soldaat van Oranje) - 1977 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dxfcbj8m6Nk&list=PLB777C39BEEC4DAAB 659. The Chant of Jimmie Blacksmith - 1978 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTMLm4X1Q3o 665. Five Deadly Venoms (Wu du) - 1978 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Huw_NqQMh0&list=UUYd63JRbE1mpML8MIk5uxwQ 691. Loulou - 1980 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 701. Man of Iron (Czlowiek z zelaza) - 1981 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 707. Too Early, Too Late (Trop tot, trop tard aka Zu fruh, zu spat) - 1982 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 709. Yol - 1982 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUKmTedqjoo 718. A Question of Silence (De stilte rond Christine M.) - 1982 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyhIKvTQB6s 736. The Last Battle (Le dernier combat) - 1983 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. Note - English subtitles are not needed because the characters cannot speak. 721. L'Argent (Money) - 1983 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. This film is also available on Hulu+. 748. Utu - 1983 Working Copy: Links added September 14, 2013 http://www.sendspace.com/file/eqm4bj http://www.sendspace.com/file/7qe633 http://www.sendspace.com/file/e2esry http://www.sendspace.com/file/389kw3 http://www.sendspace.com/file/z6o2za http://www.sendspace.com/file/z3qbyr http://www.sendspace.com/file/lw7pt1 http://www.sendspace.com/file/pp3tqd http://www.sendspace.com/file/3vk6ox http://www.sendspace.com/file/62vt7u http://www.sendspace.com/file/3e2z41 http://www.sendspace.com/file/opb9wm http://www.sendspace.com/file/ec28vi http://www.sendspace.com/file/cp3mli http://www.sendspace.com/file/9hbv18 729. The Fourth Man (Die veirde man) - 1983 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Mo5y4AGXB0 See Note 3 above for how to watch this with English subtitles. 750. A Time to Live and a Time to Die (Tong nien wang shi) - 1985 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 762. Shoah - 1985 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7XNIrrJe_7g Note: Only disc 1 (of four) is unavailable from Netflix. This link is the first part of the four and is hopefully equivalent. 783. Tampopo - 1986 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. DVDs of this film are available. Check your library, interlibrary loan, and WorldCat. 776. Peking Opera Blues (Do ma daan) - 1986 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztGBF7WzzsI 784. The Horse Thief (Dao ma zei) - 1986 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 803. Housekeeping - 1987 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 800. Red Sorghum (Hong gao liang) - 1987 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=415CReI3zps 792. A Chinese Ghost Story (Sien nui yau wan) - 1987 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBCIPPoCIyU 813. A Tale of the Wind (Une historie de vent) - 1988 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=taoF9LLlZIA 829. Drowning by Numbers - 1988 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 839. The Asthenic Syndrome (Astenicheskiy sindrom) - 1989 As of 9/29/13 On Youtube without Subtitles: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47y2FEhD3Z8 Or on Dailymotion with English Subtitles in 3 parts: Part 1: http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xzs3jr_the-asthenic-syndrome-1990-pt-1_creation Part 2: http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xzrlfs_the-asthenic-syndrome-1990-pt-2_creation Part 3: http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xzruaf_the-asthenic-syndrome-1990-pt-3_creation Or here for download (with English subtitles) for a limited time: http://www.sendspace.com/file/bxvyg2 http://www.sendspace.com/file/fen0wt http://www.sendspace.com/file/0do5q8 http://www.sendspace.com/file/wa7cjj http://www.sendspace.com/file/ik739d http://www.sendspace.com/file/v3hmw8 http://www.sendspace.com/file/f1cssz http://www.sendspace.com/file/e7mgwm http://www.sendspace.com/file/s0cmih http://www.sendspace.com/file/ctnh9j http://www.sendspace.com/file/xj113i http://www.sendspace.com/file/494fp1 http://www.sendspace.com/file/auzn0l http://www.sendspace.com/file/zjc1vk http://www.sendspace.com/file/8y3l53 841. The Unbelievable Truth - 1989 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 812. A City of Sadness (Bei qing cheng shi) - 1989 Working Copy: You have to watch both parts to see the entire film. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0LSLaCpTUDk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piVTflLcWrA 847. No Fear, No Die (S'en fout la mort) - 1990 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 822. Trust - 1990 Working Copy: http://www.fileshut.com/download/D1JLVZyY/trust--1990-.avi.html 863. A Brighter Summer Day (Gu ling jie shao nian sha ren shi jian) - 1991 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 877. Romper Stomper - 1992 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSO5KUDlyng Note 2: DVD copies of this film exist. Search your libraries for alternatives to Netflix. 882. A Tale of Winter (Conte d'hiver) - 1992 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 884. Center Stage (Yuen Ling-yuk) - 1992 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3v6VMzDSzE 900. Thirty-Two Short Films About Glenn Gould - 1993 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twV8YZut2nw Note: The French sections are not subtitled. See Note 3 above for how to watch this with English subtitles. 892. The Puppetmaster (Xi meng ren sheng) - 1993 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 918. Through the Olive Trees (Zire darakhatan zeyton) - 1994 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 920. Dear Diary (Caro diario) - 1994 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvcWoZxIEg8 Note: the link above is to Part 1 of 10. Film is also available through Amazon Instant Video. it still? - Sep 29, 2013 924. Deseret - 1995 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URapzPaUIng 933. Safe - 1995 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59cHP4jkr-Y 928. The White Balloon (Badkonake sefid) - 1995 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3k7sKDZTtk&list=PLFDE8488828C1C023&index=55 See Note 3 above for how to watch this with English subtitles. 903. Cyclo (Xich lo) - 1995 Working Copy: http://www.worldscinema.com/2010/06/anh-hung-tran-xich-lo-aka-cyclo-1995.html 904. Underground - 1995 Working Copy: http://www.filestube.com/7C6IdSEq47eEV2zC7HM1Te/Underground-1995-DVDRip.html YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0yJEGe_KSo&list=PL03E27EF6D6C7C8EA&index=29&feature=plpp_video 909. Three Lives and Only One Death (Trois vies & une seule mort) - 1996 Working Copy: http://www.indiemoviesonline.com/watch-movies/three-lives-and-only-one-death 912. Secrets and Lies - 1996 Working Copy: http://www.divxturka.net/download/627500-secrets-amp-lies-1996-dvdrip-xvid-eng.html YouTube:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zO3nowjNT7g http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zO3nowjNT7g (this links to PART 1/14. All 14 parts are working) 915. Gabbeh - 1996 Working Copy: http://www.divxturka.net/download/121928-gabbeh-1996-a.html It can also be found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owDB4euiQFM 920. Deconstructing Harry - 1997 Working Copy: http://www.divxturka.net/download/58970-deconstructing-harry-1997-a.html It can also be found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=726e-C7iCqc 933. Mother and Son (Mat i syn) - 1997 Working Copy: http://avaxhome.ws/video/mat_i_syn_mother_and_son_aleksandr_sokurov.html or: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7QyctiEzXE Note - images in both versions of Mother and Son are warped. This is the correct image. 945. The Idiots (Idioterne) - 1998 Working Copy: http://www.divxturka.net/download/293851-idiots-aka-idioterne-1998-dvdripx264-350mb-4-parts.html Also available at: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQl_uGKGN_M 951. Beau Travail - 1999 Working Copy: http://www.divxturka.net/t86451/ 957. The Wind Will Carry Us (Bad ma ra khahad bord) - 1999 Working Copy: http://www.divxturka.net/download/166652-wind-will-carry-us-1999-a.html Also available here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7IGm7HPSJs&feature=channel&list=UL 963. Attack the Gas Station! - 1999 Working Copy: Netflix has stopped offering this. Each piece plays separately. Links added on March 8, 2013. http://www.sendspace.com/file/mmqt9l http://www.sendspace.com/file/20zvzu http://www.sendspace.com/file/fuvs5r http://www.sendspace.com/file/zdipju http://www.sendspace.com/file/cmtsg7 http://www.sendspace.com/file/qwyqcf http://www.sendspace.com/file/44a27p http://www.sendspace.com/file/4kwja8 http://www.sendspace.com/file/ycmne8 http://www.sendspace.com/file/xommio http://www.sendspace.com/file/ege4n5 http://www.sendspace.com/file/cval7v 977. Signs & Wonders - 2000 Working Copy: Links created on May 2, 2013. I don't know how long they'll last, so get them while you can: http://www.sendspace.com/file/osrc06 http://www.sendspace.com/file/n9pdng http://www.sendspace.com/file/5olf50 http://www.sendspace.com/file/meu97d http://www.sendspace.com/file/dvqfnu http://www.sendspace.com/file/a1ds33 http://www.sendspace.com/file/oh24kg http://www.sendspace.com/file/bgvmmq http://www.sendspace.com/file/dyvxys http://www.sendspace.com/file/12eh7r http://www.sendspace.com/file/17j4qd http://www.sendspace.com/file/y4krzv http://www.sendspace.com/file/x02ide 994. Fat Girl (A ma soeur!) - 2001 Working Copy: http://avaxhome.ws/video/genre/art_house/fatgirl_by_breillat.html This film is also available on Hulu+. 1062. The Consequences of Love (Le conseguenze dell'amore) - 2004 Working Copy: http://filenuke.com/78x8mv0auidn 546. The Devils - 1971 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BK0s3A6d3Y&list=PLBDTxYbpPUJEAqUQPsPdYzwvAvG3ipgzw 825. Distant Voices, Still Lives - 1988 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVAxAt0pDK4 956. Fireworks (Hana-Bi) - 1997 Working Copy: http://www.filestube.com/b6GbU5bfLrwwQ9D4jNobbf 734. Local Hero - 1983 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nh0ja-BTpbk